


Delivered, I'm Yours

by miya_sugar_star, the_duck_bride



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE
Genre: Alternating Universe, Angst, Cat-shifter!Kai, Cat-shifters, Diva!Ruki, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, Humor, M/M, Molestation, Romance, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6517246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/pseuds/miya_sugar_star, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_duck_bride/pseuds/the_duck_bride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the drastic and major fall of his father's company two weeks ago, Ruki is left alone along with his dog, a suitcase, a broken parasol and a dignity that never flames off.  No longer able to bear the unkind treatment he receives at a relatives' house, he decides to make a move, demanding from his father a better place to shelter him and his pet, and he gets what he wants.</p><p>Oh, of course, yes he does. Even without much money left, he will not surrender to the alternated life he is going through now, and will stay rooted to his previous wealthy one, even if it is only the idea of it. </p><p>But with no knowledge of what he is going to face soon, a surprise awaits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I'll mourn over (and fix) the mistakes in the morning XDD

 

 

_When would his suffering finally end?_

 

For too long, his feet were in total and unbearable pain to the point he wished he could toss his heels away and just move forward barefooted. To make it worse, his blond hair was partly soaked because of the merciless heavy rain earlier, the wavy curls no longer stood out since the wind kept on slapping from every direction until his oversized pastel colored hair clips were now threatening to fall from their already altered places.

 

 He had his parasol (he had no umbrella, yes) open, but – _of course_ – it did nothing to reduce his now and then useless annoyed grunts and curses that were only swallowed by the endless loud swooshing sound of the cold wind, stirring his. _Ugh_ , he should have put on his jacket before making up his mind to hit the street after leaving the club. But a horrifying tiny damage to it concerned him more than his own well being since it had been purchased at a chocking high price, and it was also his favorite, the one and only jacket left.

 

Tsch, but it wasn’t like he had foreseen this kind of weather! And damn he fucking hated it!

 

Or maybe he hadn’t been that much of a bother to read the weather forecast on the LCD TV.

 

As if he still had one.  

 

He should have taken a cab instead and saved his feet the trouble. However, his thin purse had already screamed at him to no longer fork over a damn buttload of money – as if he still had any sufficient saving left in it anyway, _oh,_ and no more in the banks–for cab fare and reminded him over and over again to only spend it for necessary things.

 

Well, he really had been using it for such stuffs anyway. Even though it had left him with some alcohol half-filled stomach and a whiny hungry pet.

 

God, how long should he hike more until he reached the damn place again?!

 

From his large strapped pink and lightly black bottom laced handbag, sudden soft and insistent whines drew his attention for a second to cast a quick glance at his now silent, dressed chihuahua and meet two watery eyes that spoke of adorableness, and couldn’t ever be missed; sympathy, and he couldn’t help but let out an understanding sigh, somewhat feeling discouraged to continue _this, this—_

 

It wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t because his dad. They wouldn’t have ever needed to go through this in the first place!

 

“Shh, shh, I’ll find something for you to eat, Koron baby,” Ruki assured his dog, wishing there was a 24/7 retail store nearby, but to no avail found none and gently patting him on the head to soothe him before making his way towards a closed store that had a small canopy towering over but he was immediately stopped short.

 

Something loud and defeaning suddenly crackled, and with a yelp he felt his arm involuntarily drag backwards then swing downwards as harsh wind whipped his face and blew the skirt of his short flowy dress, and it was the split second after he could finally see the metal ribs of his parasol were broken in many fragile angles. _Oh goddamnit._

 

And he sighed for the second time of the day.

 

 _Great,_ was there no one out there to help them out? The small path he was walking was too quiet to his liking. But of course, it was already night anyway, who would want to get out and offer him a help? Unless …the…

 

Okay, okay. _Breathe in, breathe out. Don’t be scared!_ He was tough. He could do this. Nothing wrong would happen to him, to them. He was fine without his dad, had always been.

 

He could do this.

 

Biting his lip, Ruki looked at his iphone screen, his what-little-strength-left-willed eyes brushing over the details of the destination for a bit moment – and also the almost dying battery—before he braved on the walk, his other occupied hand dragging his large black Hello Kitty vintage suitcase behind him.

 

***

 

Bored and with nothing else to do, Kai rolled over onto his stomach with a loosed hum, shutting his eyes closed once he heard his dad yelling out his name and pretending to be already falling asleep.

 

_Shut up, old man._

He yawned softly and stretched out until he purred in content, licking his fur lazily and deciding to make a move and drag his ass up all the way of the dark spiral staircase to enter his bedroom and lock himself in it. He saw no need of meeting some other human beings in the middle of the night, let alone a stranger.

 

“Kai!”

 

_Ugh, do I have to do it too? You can do it alone without me. And I’m stuck in this form for fuck’s sake, really._

“Kai! Kai—oh, God. He’s here, I think!” That did grab Kai’s attention, him jerking his head in the direction of the voice in the next moment, but only for a damn while because his interest was quickly lost since his dad was probably only joking just to gain his reaction. _Damn—_

 

“Hel-lo….” A gasp. “Oh dear, what even—you’re all soaked!”

 

No, he wasn’t lying.

 

“You could have called me!—“

 

“I think my dad _forgot_ to include your phone number. It’s okay,” a soft, bitter chukle. Though Ruki could have just asked his dad through text or call, but even if he had done that, the old bastard wouldn’t have probably been able to answer him anyway.

 

Too busy.

 

The older male scratched his head, a tired and an understanding look written across his face. “Mmm, that guy’s always been senile, tsk, tsk. I’ll make sure to…well, it will be my business anyway. Come on in, it’s so cold outside, you poor pretty young thing,” the door was firmly pushed closed behind Ruki once he entered, followed by wet trails and all layers of his make up were largely wiped out by the rain, leaving faint black smudges around his eyes.

 

“Do you know where he is now?” Kai’s dad asked, taking Ruki’s suitcase after the smaller male pushed down the suitcase handle and thanked him.

 

“No, he left me at my relatives’ house.” Who had been unkind to him, since his dad had a very ugly reputation with them, and also the once-used-to-be-his-company that had just met its downfall about two weeks ago because of endless gambling and bribery happening within _and debts and debts and debts._

 

And so Ruki had to pay on his dad’s behalf.

 

And their lives had changed ever since, but Ruki, _oh Ruki,_ he refused to be some poor boy that drastic, oh no, no, no.

 

As if making a new discovery, Koron suddenly yelped, startling both Ruki and Kai’s dad, Toshiya, who had just returned with a towel to give to the smaller male.

 

“Wha—Koron! Shh! Why are you—what’s—oh,” Ruki suddenly looked apologetic and embarrassed as he blushed, clutching the bag as he tried to prevent the dog from jumping out of it. “Yes, umh, Koron—ah, Koron is hungry. Do you have any…?”

 

Toshiya jumped once he felt a small hand touching his arm, turning his attention back to Ruki after looking around. Glad Kai wasn’t here. That kid must have been too stressed out…!

 

He should try to control himself after this. _Again_ …to be reminded.

 

“Ah! The kitchen is this way, I’m sorry,” Toshiya laughed a bit. Well, this was hard. He had to keep the secrets hidden – why else were they called ‘secrets’ anyway? – and he had actually been hesitant to agree to Ruki’s dad’s – his old friend – request to sheltering the young teenage boy. But he also thought there was no reason not to help Ruki out anyway; their house was large enough to accommodate even more than three people at the same time and there were certain parts of it he didn’t have the time to explain yet.

 

***

 

“Your room is upstairs, same floor as my son, Kai.” Toshiya said, blinking at the chihuahua since it seemed like it couldn’t sit still even after some dog food was served before him. But good thing the dog was in Ruki’s hold, or else…well…. “His room is at the end of the hallway.” And of course the dog had to be in the same room as Ruki, right?

 

“Kai?” Ruki hummed after testing the name, rubbing Koron’s head with his finger tips.

 

“Yeah!” Toshiya suddenly exploded, a wide grin hurting his mouth and it didn’t falter even after he saw the shocked expression Ruki was showing. “Like, umh, wait here.” He left the kitchen counter, skipping some steps and walking out of the kitchen area. “I think you two used to meet each other when you were way younger and smaller and cuter!”

 

_Surprising._

 

Ruki let out a scoff.

 

As if he could still remember this Kai guy, even Toshiya, the old man, he only had little memory of.  

 

But Kai was nowhere to be seen now, _hmm._

 

“Eat up, Koron.” Ruki smiled, slowly and full of intention. “We have a lot of things to explore of this place.”

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Miya's note: As of from chap 2 and upcoming chapters, Delivered, I'm Yours will be written in collaboration with Isabella :)

The entire night Ruki could hardly seem to find decent rest. He kept tossing and turning and waking himself up. Even though the bed was comfortable and the room was clean, it was a new environment and he found it incedibly difficult to relax properly. But at least it was better than his relatives' place; those people had been horrid to him. Multiple times through the night, Ruki had felt Koron pawing at his arm, informing him that he had disturbed his poor baby's sleep. Even the fact that he was wearing his favourite silky night dress couldn't seem to sooth him enough to sleep through the night.

 

Come morning, Ruki was lying in bed just dreaming about one of the workers bringing him his breakfast. Mm, freshly baked bread, lightly toasted, with a hard boiled egg, a bowl of steamed rice, fruit salad... The blonde's mouth was salavating just at the idea of something so wonderful.

 

But the teenager was in for a rude awakening when he opened his eyes and looked around the room. And he realised...oh yeah, he _was_ the worker around this place and he had to figure out his own damn breakfast. So with a huff, Ruki pulled himself from bed. He showered, dressed himself in his school uniform; a mid-thigh length pleated skirt and a white button up blouse. He had specifically requested that Toshiya buy him the girl's school uniform.

 

Of course, he spent a great length of time in front of the mirror curling his blond waist length locks and applying his usual makeup. Once he was finished, he gave himself a look over in the mirror and nodded with a little smile. Wandering downstairs, his knee high socks making his footsteps quiet, Ruki fixed himself a quick breakfast which, to his dismay, consisted of a bowl of plain, boring cereal. Bag packed with his books and the bento Toshiya had been kind enough to leave him, Ruki slipped on his black heeled shoes and left the house for school.

 

As expected, school was not fun. He didn't like the new environment. Most of the students actually took him for a girl, which was fine by him. That was, until he opened his mouth and a rather deep man's voice left it, and then he was instantly ostracized for being different. Students quickly wanted nothing to do with the "new ladyboy" as they called him.

 

There was one boy who approached in and attempted to make friends and Ruki obliged him. The boy's name was Uruha and he was a sweet thing, a little on the dorky side but he managed to make Ruki smile every now and then. Uruha was a year above him though, hence Ruki was all alone in his classes.

 

With the way everyone was staring and whispering about him he just couldn't wait to get away from that place.

 

***

 

Kai had always thought there was nothing better than waking up in his human form, but meeting being greeted by the sight of his room in a total chaotic mess wasn’t something he had ever expected to see.

 

Okay, maybe it had been his doing last night? But what exactly was it that had thrown him into such a fit of rage? Ah fuck that, as if he could still remember anyway.

 

Sitting up slowly, Kai let out a tired groan, his eyes still heavy from the weight of the long hours of sleep; he had to rub at them a few times just to crack them open. One free hand went down, feeling for the soft mattress underneath him, making sure he had passed out and spent the night sleeping on it, and not on the floor somewhere in the house. Once he positively confirmed his finding, he ran the same hand through his tousled hair and left the bed to head over to his closet – walking over a few scattered items of dirty clothing, no longer used books and other stuff— reaching out for a pair of clean jeans before he suddenly paused altogether, a frown marring his eyebrows as he tried to focus on the unexpected—

 

Wait, wasn’t that the sound of a dog…growling? Whining?

 

“Huh?” he wrinkled his eyebrows even more, shoving his legs into his jeans before he zipped them up and fastened the button, then proceeded to making a slow move around his room as he tried to trace down the source of such an unfamiliar sound. _How the fuck_ it had gotten in here in the first place, he honestly didn’t know. The only living person who had access to his room was his dad—

 

Great, of course that old man. Who else could it be? No wonder there were several shirts and pants of his that weren’t in the closet, but for what? It wasn’t like they fit his dad’s size.

 

“Got—“ Kai’s breath suddenly stuck in his throat. “—….cha.”

 

Since when did they have a freaking _dog_ in the house?!

 

Kai found himself gaping at the sight of a dark colored dog – what kind of breed was that?— gnawing a black t-shirt (his favourite, limited edition one that he had purchased at some concert two years ago for fuck’s sake), right under his bed. Its small head shook from side to side along with the occasional grunting sounds, and it seemed like it was oblivious to the brunet, who was now on his knees, head hanging low and close to the floor as he watched it with disbelieving eyes. He could feel his eyes twitching a few times at the dog’s saliva staining the dark material of his shirt, and some strings of it dripped to the floor.

 

In the moment of angry fuming silence, Kai could hear the annoying creaking sound of the door to his room, and he knew his dad must have forgotten to close it properly before leaving his room.

 

“Fuck!” He suddenly shouted as he hit the floor with his curled hand, startling the dog. “You son of a bitch! That’s my t-shirt!” The brunet growled as he tried to move further under the bed after laying down on his stomach, but the little devil didn’t seem to want to release its newly discovered favourite toy and merely watched Kai struggling with big amused eyes. “Hey, you! Hey, don’t run—“

 

And it did, away from his reach and sight and out of the room.

 

“Fuck!” Kai cursed once, “shit –! Fuck—oww," and twice the moment the back of his head hit the metal frame beneatht he bed, and he collapsed immediately onto the floor as he groaned in pain, folded hands placing over the throbbing on the back of his head and it hurt like hell.

 

Where was the damn dog again?!

 

Of course he wasn’t going to stop now.

 

After putting on a random black tank top, washing his face and brushing his teeth in no time, Kai didn’t waste his time looking for the tiny criminal, one hand gripping his phone as he pressed it to his ear, the device already ringing.

 

“How the fuck is there a dog in the house?!” Was the first thing he yelled at his dad through the device.

 

“Okay, okay. Slow down, are you trying to give me a heart attack at my workplace?” Toshiya replied, smiling apologetically at some of his colleagues before he returned his attention back to his phone. “A dog? Isn’t that Ruki’s?”

 

“It left my t-shirt on the couch, and it’s already torn and ugly. Thanks, please get rid of that tiny demon once you’re home.” Kai sounded so done.

 

“Are you even listening to me?” Toshiya tried to stay as calm as possible, he couldn’t feed the fire that was Kai's horrible temper.

 

“No, are you?!” And his son needed the water to cool him down.

 

“Okay, look. That dog belongs to Ruki, so I can’t do that. Besides, it’s just a dog. It likes to play, do fun things….maybe you could do that with him?”

 

“….My ass. Ruki? Who the fuck—? Oh, oh, should I give a fuck? Please, enlighten me some more, _dad_.” Kai suddenly yelped with a surprise. “What the fuck?!” He ended the call and hissed once he scowled down at Koron, who was biting the hem of his jeans. “What the fuck do you want dog?!” he tried shaking his leg, but the action only made the dog clench its teeth around the hard fabric even more, and this infuriated Kai so much. “God damn it, I—”

 

Okay, that was the climax of his rage before dizzyness claimed his mind and swayed him around and around, hitting face first against the wall before he toppled backwards.

 

And in just few seconds, right under the pooling black tank top, Kai helplessly stared back at Koron from the same height before finding himself rushing away with the dog chasing him from behind, climbing up the stairs.

 

_What the fuck is wrong with this stupid dog?!_

 

***

 

Ruki sat up on the roof with Uruha for a little while after school, the other boy was very interested in why exactly he like to cross-dress. Ruki's only explanation was that he enjoyed fucking with people, though of course there was a deeper meaning behind it, he just wasn't all that interested in sharing that so soon. He had only just met Uruha, for god's sake.

 

Eventually the blonde teen informed his new friend that he needed to head home...if that's what it could even be called. Ruki certainly didn't think of that place as home. But it was where he was staying for the moment. Anyway, he needed to get back and start on his jobs.

 

He got the train back, being stuffed into a train for twenty minutes with some sweaty old bastard breathing down his neck was not Ruki's idea of a good time. In fact, he couldn't think of anything worse to do. The train was smelly and bumpy and his hair kept getting tugged by the bodies so closely squished together.

 

Eventually though, Ruki stumbled off the train, straightened his skirt and started on the walk back to Toshiya's place, which wasn't all that far and he was happy to get inside the door and slip off his shoes.

 

The blonde teen took a few moments once in his room to freshen up. He changed into a simple cotton dress, leaving his white knee-high socks on because he thought they were just so cute, and tied his curly blonde hair up in a high ponytail, curls spilling over his shoulders still.

 

"Yosh..." Ruki murmured to himself as he went to fetch the vacuum cleaner to begin cleaning the floors. He estimated that all up it would take him a few hours to clean the house, if he was fast.

 

Ruki managed to get the bottom floor done without a hitch, but as he was wandering upstairs, lugging the vacuum cleaner behind him, he paused on the stairs as he heard yapping from the end of the hallway.

 

"Koron?" He called out. "Koron, baby. Come here," Ruki called to his dog. But he could still hear his little chihuahua yapping and growling away.

 

Sighing, Ruki left the vacuum at the top of the stairs and made his way down the hall towards his dog. It was easy to slip into one of the spare rooms, finding Koron barking at a small gap in the door to the wardrobe.

 

"Koron," Ruki scolded as he shooed his dog out of the way gently. "What are you barking at, my silly boy? Huh?" He cooed.

 

Reaching over, Ruki pulled open the door a little further to find a cat cowering inside. The blonde hushed Koron as he growled. "Enough." Turning back, Ruki's face softened. "Oh, you poor thing. Has Koron been terrorising you this whole time?" Chuckling fondly, Ruki reached in and gently picked up the cat. "Aww, look at you." Ruki smiled as he rubbed behind the cat's ears. "You are just the most precious thing."

 

Standing up, Ruki went over and sat himself down on the neatly made bed, setting the cat on his lap. "Mm, you must be Toshiya's. Or maybe Kai's cat, since Toshiya didn't mention you." Ruki grinned, petting the cute feline. He wasn't much of a cat person...but this one was just precious.

 

OH NO.

 

No, no, no, no. This was seriously not happening.

 

Kai was actually, extremely shocked, so much so that he could hardly even react. Was this the….Ruki guy his dad had been talking about? So the annoying tiny, shredding demon machine was…his?

 

Seriously, these two were the ones living in their house?!

 

_Let me go, freak._

 

Mewling in frustration, Kai began to made a weak attempt of pushing Ruki away with his tiny paws, tensing a bit in the process but he couldn’t hold back the content purr rumbling from his chest, from the way the area around of his ears were being rubbed and the action was pretty soothing and relaxing. God, he hadn’t noticed how long he’d been spending the time away from Koron throughout the whole house but right now all he knew was; it had been exhausting.

 

Ruki also smelled nice, he was cute—

 

Nope, nope. This was still _wrong_ , dammit.

 

Kai let several seconds pass by before he suddenly jumped out of Ruki’s arms when he saw the chance, snarling loudly once he caught Koron looking back at him before he finally decided to just ignore the dog, and gaze up at Ruki from below, his tail swaying side to side slowly before he suddenly froze in his spot.

 

…….wait, he was seriously a boy, right?

 

And he was wearing a dress.

 

Damn, that was some _nice_ sight from this point–

 

…..right, it had been ages since the last time he got to see some cute guy in his house.

 

But still, that didn’t change the fact that he still hated his mere presence in his house. Huh, some penniless stranger with a stupid dog. How dare his dad let them stay here.

 

 _Ugh, no time to waste._ Kai slid a glare towards Koron, tilting his head and held his chin high before he turned and headed all the way back to his room, but not before he bit a mouthful of his jeans, but let them go once he was sure he couldn’t bring them back on his own with this kind of body, it’d be more than a herculean task for him. So he just left them there, along with his black tank top, which he’d only worn no longer than five minutes.

 

Kai closed the door to his room with a slow push of his head, sighing once he was done and slumping back on the floor.

 

His upcoming days were officially hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruki knew that he should be getting back to work. It was four in the afternoon and he still had a mountain of cleaning ahead of him. But he was more than happy to just sit there and pet the cute little cat he'd found. Or until the cat decided it had had enough of him, which it did. Ruki pouted slightly as the cat jumped away from him, but he knew that's how cats were so he didn't take it personally.

 

"Don't worry, I'll find you later little guy," Ruki mused before turning to his dog. "And you, leave that cat alone. It's not nice to bully him."

 

Standing, Ruki neatened the bed cover that he had tousled before leaving the room, Koron trotting after him.

 

Ruki spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening cleaning up. He vacuumed upstairs, he mopped any floor that was tiled, which included that bathrooms, the kitchen, the hallways downstairs. Thank goodness everything upstairs was carpeted or had wooden floors, except the bathrooms. Next Ruki moved on to dusting, then cleaning the bathrooms; through which he discovered that scrubbing toilets was _not_ his idea of a good time.

 

Finally, around seven that night, just as Toshiya was arriving home, the blond was in the kitchen with a glass of water, having just finished.

 

"You look tired, my dear," Toshiya mused as he set a few groceries down on the kitchen counter, which he waved Ruki away from when the blonde went to start unpacking them.

 

"Yeah, you have a pretty big house," Ruki chuckled, wanting to keep up a good appearance in front of Toshiya. But in his mind he was totally a snappy bitch at that particular moment in time. "I just finished cleaning up."

 

"Oh, thank you," Toshiya beamed. "Well, why don't you go wash up while I start on dinner? Take a bath, you've earned it."

 

Ruki smiled and nodded. But first, he went to the fridge and pulled a few little pieces off the barbequed chicken that was on a plate in there before he wandered upstairs. He weaved his way through a few rooms, his hand outstretched as he called;

 

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." He wanted to find that cat again, and since he knew that cats loved chicken, he figured he would give it a try.

 

From the room at the end of the hallway, Kai’s eyebrows stitched together very slowly, pinching one of the wires of his earphones before tugging it out of his ear, tilting his head once he tried to listen to the voice.

 

The longer he listened to the call, the more ridiculous he thought it was. Kitty? Who? What? Wait—

 

Ruki couldn’t have meant _him_?!

 

 So much for accidentally shifting into his cat form at the wrong damn time. But good thing was Ruki didn’t seem to know anything about the secrets, so Kai hadn’t revealed anything yet. And he didn’t remember when exactly he had climbed off the bed and rushed to the door, his hand turning the metal handle very quietly –and he fucking shouldn’t have done that, but for some reason he did— before pulling open the door, and watching the blond through the tiny crack, still calling out for his precious kitty in that sugar coated voice dripping with wrongly placed hope.

 

That kid would continue doing that until the _cat_ emerged, right? As if that was going to happen. Or not at all. So Kai would have to be the person to stop him, because no one else in the house would do that since his dad was busy, cooking something in the kitchen, the sizzling sound could be heard from here.

 

“…You’re wasting your time, Barbie.”

 

Damn, it was going to take forever to find that cat, and Ruki was starting to wonder if he should just give up. But when that voice came from behind him, the blonde jumped slightly before he spun around, eyes narrowing a little at the figure he could see through the door.

 

"Excuse you?" He said, finely trimmed eyebrows pulling together slightly as his eyes mapped out the figure. "Who are you calling Barbie?" That was rather _rude_...

 

Turning around fully, Ruki put a hand on his hip and sauntered towards the door. He could see the guy a little better now. "Ah, you must be Kai," He mused, pausing a metre or so from the door, where he raised an eyebrow slightly. He had seen pictures floating about of this elusive young man; Toshiya's son who seemed to be something of an anti social shut-in. He was a former college student, so a few years Ruki's senior, but he seemed to be rather immature.

 

"How exactly am I wasting my time? Is your cat just as allergic to people as you are?" He questioned, popping his hip once more as he folded his arms over his chest, the slightly movement causing a few curls to tumble over his shoulder, and he tapped his perfectly manicured nails against his arm.

 

It was a shame Kai seemed to have this aversion to people, he really was very handsome. He was tall, dark haired and mysterious. He kind of had a bad boy aura around him, which was something Ruki would definitely go for. But alas, he seemed to be quite unsociable and that was a definite turn off for the blonde.

 

And yeah, Kai had made the wrong move. He shouldn’t have ever tried to bother the blonde and now look what he got in return, some tiny diva with a sour mouth.

 

This Barbie was unbelieveable.

 

He would’ve ignored Ruki and slammed the door as his way of responding had it not been for the smaller guy mentioning the _cat_ , and the most interesting and hilarious thing was Ruki assummed it as his pet? He could feel the corners of his mouth twitching and aching to form a smile, almost getting himself barking out a loud laughter right away, but he still had some control over that part of him.

 

“Ohhhh yeah, maybe he is. Actually, he’s always like that. So what?” Kai deliberately rolled his eyes sideways before returning his gaze back at Ruki, smirking as he swung the wooden door back and forth a little. “Maybe you did something bad to him, huh? Ha, what’s that? Some food for him? _Awww_ , what a gesture.” He cooed before suddenly dropping his voice, sounding rougher. “Listen, Barbie. Stay away, and don’t you ever dare trying to touch my cute little cat because for your information, I hate it when anyone else does that. He’s the exotic kind, more than your own tiny monster,” he cringed a little bit from inside, he had never liked to use the word ‘cute’, especially when it came to his cat form, which he’d regarded as full-blown embarrassing, “and that’s my warning. Clear? Dad!” he suddenly shouted after craning his neck.

 

“What?”

 

“Bring my dinner to my room, I don’t feel like sharing the dining table with Barbie.”

 

“I’m not your servant! Get it yourself!”

 

“Ugh,” Kai groaned and he was about to close the door before he stopped and looked at Ruki with a sly grin. “Good thing you’re here at the right time, and since you’re paid for being the servant…. Dad!”

 

“What do you want?!”

 

“Barbie will bring dinner up to my room,” he gave a polite bow of his head, “thank you very much in advance. You’re being useful for the first time.” And with that, he finally closed the door and went back to his bed, his body shaking from holding back some laughter.

 

Scoffing, Ruki rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to reply, but the door was already shut in his face. Ruki's jaw dropped slightly as he listened to every word Kai said. Was he for real? Surely someone couldn't be this rude. Well, Ruki was rude sometimes. But Kai...Kai was just _ridiculous_. All he'd been doing was looking for the cat and _Kai_ just had to go and put his big foot in the middle of it.

 

"Yeah, well I'm off duty at the moment." Swinging his foot out, he kicked Kai's door. "So get it yourself!"

 

Turning on his heel, Ruki stomped off down the hallway, his arms folded tightly over his chest. He wanted to get back at Kai... Who the hell did he think he was, talking to Ruki like that? Koron trotted along behind him, yipping occasionally, beckoning for his daddy's attention, but Ruki was too annoyed.

 

Wandering into the kitchen, he sat down on one of the stools behind the island, picking Koron up and setting the small dog on his lap as he watched Toshiya cook.

 

"I see you've become acquainted with my son," the older man mused, to which Ruki only huffed. "Don't be too hard on him, Ruki. Kai has not had the easiest life over the past year."

 

Sighing, Ruki tried not to seem like such an arsehole about the whole thing. "All I was doing was looking for the cat..." He mumbled sulkily.

 

"The cat?" Toshiya paused before he blinked and nodded. Ruki must have caught Kai in his cat form, he understood even more now why Kai didn't like Ruki. But he would need to get used to it. "Oh right, the cat. Yeah, he's always just around. I'm sure you'll see him another time."

 

Ruki shrugged his shoulders, feeding Koron the chicken he had in his hand. The tiny dog was more than happy to gobble down the treat and Ruki looked up with a little smile as his own steaming meal was placed down in front of him before Toshiya disappeared.

 

"Here, I have something to show you," the older man said as he returned, holding what looked like an old photo. And that's exactly what it was. Ruki was in slight awe as he took it, and instantly he could feel his face heating up. It was a photo of two young boys, one clearly a few years older than the other. They were in the midst of running beneath sprinklers in a grassy backyard, large smiles plastered over their faces as they held hands. And to top it off, they were both butt fucking naked.

 

"That's my Kai," Toshiya smiled warmly as he pointed to the slightly older and taller one. "He was almost four at the time. And this is you." He pointed to the smaller boy and Ruki could feel his face heating up even more. "I think you were only a little older than one."

 

 _Oh god, how embarrassing_. Ruki smiled tightly and handed the photo back to Toshiya. "I guess we were close then, huh?"

 

"Oh yes, the two of you used to _love_ each other."

 

 _Well, that clearly didn't last very long,_ Ruki thought. And he wondered if Kai had ever seen that photo. It wouldn't surprise him if he hadn't.

 

***

 

Kai spent an hour or two in his room reading a book, all the while his stomach rumbling now and then, and it was incredibly bothersome despite how hard he tried ignoring it. He sighed heavily and tossed the reading material away, not caring about the thud sound of a fallen object as a result.

 

Fine then, he’d find something to eat in the kitchen himself.

 

And it was right at that moment the door to his room creaked open, and Kai half expected to see Barbie Ruki coming inside with a tray of food but nah, it was just his dad.

 

“Oh, hi, _daddy_.” Kai beamed, as he harshly threw a pillow at the older man out of frustration, who quickly dodged the attack, and another one coming his way. “What do you want? Are you going to give me some counselling about being nice to the midget? How about no? I’m not in the mood to see your face here so get out, seriously.”

 

Toshiya could only shake his head and stand in front of Kai’s bed, arms crossed over his chest, his expression growing serious.

 

“You showed your cat form to Ruki.”

 

Kai darkened and rolled his brown eyes, face turning sour as he lay down on the bed, dragging the only pillow left into his arms and yelping as something hit him on the head. “Oww! I—it was an accident! You know I can’t do that on purpose!” He launched the pillow back at Toshiya, who caught it at the right time.

 

“Well, at least he doesn’t know…But please, try to be extra careful next time. Control your stupid temper.” He sighed, ruffling Kai’s brown silky hair and retracting his hand quickly before getting swatted away by the younger male’s hand. “Because Ruki is staying here longer than you’d have thought.”

 

“His dog too?”

 

“His dog too.” Toshiya confirmed with a nod of his head.

 

“Fuck,” Kai dropped his head onto the pillow, feeling the weight dipping low in the soft material.

 

“Hey, I’m gonna be away during weekend. I’ve some stuff to settle with...some people.” Toshiya didn’t have to name who they were, because Kai already knew and he didn’t have to ask. “Even meeting Ruki’s dad, ya know, update him about Ruki.”

 

“Wait,” With a frown, Kai lifted a hand. “…Doesn’t the weekend start tomorrow?”

 

Much to Kai’s annoyance, Toshiya suddenly laughed, patting his son’s shoulder a few times –or more like slapping it since it left a red mark- before standing on his feet, stretching out his arms and popping some knuckles. “Oh yeah, before I leave, here’s something for you. A gift from daddy.”

 

“Ew, don’t use that. You sound weird.” Kai sat up, looking up at Toshiya once the older man handed him a thin piece of paper.

 

“As if you don’t sound any less weird.”

 

“Shut up—“ Kai’s heart dropped the moment his eyes froze on the not-actually-a-thin-piece-of-paper-but-an-old-photo-of-two-butt-naked-little-kids. With a dark red face, he shouted, although his voice trembled a bit, “G-get rid of this crap!!” Of course he knew who they were, he used to see that photo a lot before and – _how the hell_ _—_ after a few years of not being brought out, his dad still chose this time to do it?!

 

But Toshiya was already at the door, emitting a thunderous laughter as he hugged his stomach.

 

“Why? It’s a nice photo, and I’m so glad I still have it. You should know that. Oh, and you should also know you two used to be those cute little love birds, even at that age.” Toshiya suddenly stopped, before scratching the side of his neck. “Was it my idea or your mom to match you two?” That made Kai stare long at the other with a weird look mixed with a touch of irritation. Toshiya gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “Anyway, good night. You can keep that photo, so whenever you feel like you want to lash out Ruki, try to remember those feelings when you were spending some fun time with him.”

 

The door was closed, but this time Kai wasn’t going to retort or anything, because his mouth was locked, unable to utter a word.

 

***

 

After dinner, Ruki was left to clean up the kitchen and he did so as quickly as he could, feeding Koron a few scraps from the left over karaage chicken Toshiya had prepared for dinner. It was really delicious, Toshiya was a really great cook and Ruki's belly was totally full. And now Koron's as well.

 

"I wonder where that cat got to," Ruki mumbled as he stacked up the dishwasher full of he dirty dishes. He hadn't seen the little kitty for the rest of the day. Ah well, he was sure he'd see it tomorrow at some point in time, since he would likely be home all day.

 

Ruki stood up once the dishwasher was on and looked over at the plate of food Toshiya had set aside for Kai and pursed his lips. With how Kai had treated him earlier Ruki should just throw the stuff out. But he at least wanted to try and play nice.

 

With an exasperated sigh, he picked up the plate and a pair of chopsticks before he made his way upstairs. He hadn't been into Kai's bedroom while cleaning, but he knew which one it was and he knocked on the door twice before he let himself in.

 

"You better not be jerking off." Wandering in, Ruki spotted Kai and tried not to seem like he was being too nice.

 

"Since you're so unbelievably anti-social I figured that, as your faithful maid," he rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I shouldn't let you starve up here all on your own. So here." Ruki set the plate of food down on Kai's desk along with the chopsticks.

 

Standing up straight once more, Ruki flicked his curls over his shoulder, placing a hand on his hip. He still needed to shower, hence he was still in his cute cotton dress and his white knee-high socks. At his feet, Koron growled at Kai and Ruki couldn't help but chuckle. It really looked like Koron didn't like Kai; he couldn't blame his puppy though.

 

"Well, aren't you going to thank me?" Ruki prompted, raising his eyebrow.

 

Kai cut a narrow look at the puppy, up to the blonde owner and back down again at the growling animal before he let out a huff and pushed himself into a sitting position, tugging down the hem of his shirt so it could covered his slightly exposed muscled stomach.

 

“Mmm,” he glanced at the plate for a second. “Nah. Because you brought my food late so I bet it’s cold now.  But you’re still going to take the plate back to the kitchen once it’s empty after I’m done eating. Ah, no water?  Nevermind.” Kai took the plate into his hand, as well the chopsticks in his other one. “Don’t worry I’ll chase you out of this room before I start jerking off.”

 

Kai snorted a little, wouldn’t want to lift his head to catch Ruki’s current expression. His attention was soon driven to the old photo his dad had left him with, taking it into his hand and initially he wished he could hide it somewhere so then Ruki wouldn’t see….but he didn’t think there would be anything _wrong_ on the other hand though, right?

 

“Have you seen this?” He held the photo out, turning the thin piece so then he could take a look at it again. “You had a very tiny dick back then eh.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay, finally~

Ruki looked down at the familiar photo, deadpanning slightly and he snatched the paper from Kai's hands. "I was barely two years old," he grumbled, throwing the photo onto Kai's desk face down so he didn't have to look at it. "Besides, it's weird that you're even looking at my dick in that photo." The blond huffed and he walked over and plopped himself down on the desk chair across from Kai's bed.

 

Picking Koron up, he set his baby down in his lap, petting behind his ear. Ruki let his eyes wander over Kai, taking in his features now that they were just sitting calmly...more or less. He really was a handsome guy and if Ruki didn't know what kind of attitude he held he totally would have gone for him. But alas, Kai was a sour, anti-social arsehole.

 

"It's weird, I don't even remember you at all," Ruki scoffed, crossing one hairless leg over the other and he leaned back in his seat. "Apparently we were good friends. I find that hard to believe though." They seemed like fire and ice now. But Ruki put that down to Kai's shitty attitude.

 

“Yeah, me too. We were kids anyway. And that’s already a history I don’t think I’d want to remember. Not that it matters to us anymore, but to our dads, it does though. I wouldn’t be surprised if one of them recorded and kept some videos of us.” Kai took sometime to shove some of the food into his mouth, brushing a few thick and long brown colored strands of hair away from his face so they wouldn’t block his view.

 

Once finished, the plate already spotless and Kai placed the metal chopsticks on it before he reached for the photo, chuckling slightly once he looked at it with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Actually this photo makes me think of your current dick.” He deliberately ran his sharp eyes over Ruki’s lower half with a smirk, dropping the photo and resting his chin on his curled hand, his arm braced on his thigh and legs crossed together. “I’m just still wondering about its existence underneath that dress, since you honestly look like a complete girl and yes that is a compliment, you’re welcome.”

 

Narrowing his eyes, Ruki had the urge to reach out and slap Kai, he refrained though, not wanting to start a fight so early in his stay. Plus, Toshiya had informed him that it would be just him and Kai there over the weekend, which he wasn't looking forward to but would deal with. And so he didn't want Kai to hate him too much while he was there. Not that he really cared that much, it would just be inconvenient.

 

"I'm not going to thank you for that, are you nuts?" He didn't need Kai to compliment him, especially not with backhanded compliments like that! "Besides, why are you even thinking about my dick anyway? It exists and I'm fairly sure it's bigger than yours," Ruki huffed. Not that he really cared all that much about the size of his dick. But he just wanted to shove something back in Kai's face.

 

"You're looking at me like you want to fucking see it," he said, crossing his legs a little tighter. Normally Ruki might be happy to open his legs for someone as attractive as Kai. But no, not when he had to live with the guy and deal with his dick-headishness all the time. That would just end up annoying Ruki a lot.

 

“Are-are you fucking serious?” Kai didn’t want to laugh, but he already was, and his laughter was too loud he had to cup a hand over his mouth to silence himself, which failed, and his eyes were already flooding with tears.

 

Damn, Barbie Ruki was actually entertaining afterall, even if it was just his dick being the subject of their conversation now, something Kai had devilishly just laughed at. And since Ruki was now living in the same house, Kai already knew there would be a lot more to be looking forward to from the blond to make his upcoming days all the more enjoyable.

 

“What if I really wanna see it? Are you going to show me? Ohhh, nawh. I don’t think so. Because it’s just as small as you yourself.” Kai fanned his face, warm from laughing too much and the grin crooking his mouth hurt but it was worth it. He hadn’t been laughing like this for too long already. He climbed off the bed with the plate and chopticks in hand, from laughing to chuckling now, he held them in front of Ruki while bending himself over the younger.

 

“You don’t really look that bad,” Kai said, still keeping up with a grin and now taking a closer look of the blond. “You must have a lot of boyfriends, oh wait, _ex boyfriends_ with such look. But of course, where are they now to help you? And your dad is such an asshole leaving you here. Now, now. We’ll continue our conversation tomorrow, and I want my breakfast ready by 8 in the morning. Good boy.” He ended with a soft friendly pat on Ruki’s head.

 

This time... Oh, this time Ruki's lips turned down and his nostrils flared slightly. Who the hell was Kai to think he could speak to him that way!? Kai didn't know _anything_! Standing up, Ruki's eye line barely reached Kai's collarbone, but he looked up at the older boy and this time...he really _did_ slap Kai. Swinging his hand out, he listened to he loud connection with the brunet's cheek, satisfied by the way Kai's head snapped to the side.

 

"Fuck you," he growled. Kai had gone too far this time. Even though they hadn't even spoken for very long he had opened his big stupid mouth and blurted out a few of the worst things he possibly could. "Get your own fucking breakfast." Grabbing the plate that was in front of him, Ruki pushed it back into Kai's hands with a huff.

 

"And just for the record," he scrunched up his nose in slight disgust. "You'll never have the privilege of seeing my dick." A pout settled on Ruki's lips as he glared hard at Kai. "It's reserved for attractive people only." Ok...that was a lame insult, but he was running low on material at the moment, he was too irritated! But meh, it was an insult nonetheless and he hoped that it stung Kai even just a little.

 

Kai blinked once, twice, trying to register all of those words tossed in his face and the short span of pain spreading his cheek before he looked down at the fuming smaller male, still unable to think of the best reaction to use yet. But it didn’t take him long enough.

 

“So…,” he began and could feel the corners of his lips urging him hard to smirk, but he kept his expression serious, hand placing down the plate on the desk. “You’re saying I’m not attractive?”Ah damn, he couldn’t deny he was honestly having _fun_ , the slap had been _nothing_ and since he had started the whole thing, it would be a shame to stop now, yeah?

 

“Are you sure about that? Not that I mind though. But if I want something,” Kai suddenly grabbed Ruki’s small wrists, pushing the blond against the wall behind without a second thought and placing his face over the other’s. He lowered one hand, the other still clutching Ruki’s wrist strongly and he curled his fingers around a handful of Ruki’s dress near the hem and dragged it up until it hit the flawless curvy hips. “I’ll do it my way to get it.”

 

A gasp tumbled from Ruki's lips when Kai's much stronger hands grasped him and sent him stumbling against the wall. A frown instantly settled in on the blonde's pretty face as he squirmed. "W-what the fuck is wrong with you!?" He cried, trying to pull himself free and lower the hem of his dress. Sure, he was wearing his nice lacy pink underwear...but that didn't mean he wanted anyone to see them! It was more just so that he felt pretty.

 

Ruki clenched his jaw and pulled on his wrist once more, but Kai's grasp was a lot stronger than he thought it would be and he would be surprised if he didn't bruise after this. Biting on his bottom lip, Ruki's heart really began to pick up the pace and he was starting to get a little scared now. "Let me go," he insisted, though his voice was a little more weak now.

 

Goosebumps prickled over Ruki's skin, nervous goosebumps. He had no idea Kai would be like this. He didn't know the older boy was this kind of person and it made Ruki uneasy, knowing that he was staying in the same house as this kind of person. The blond averted his gaze, not wanting to look at Kai in the eyes.

 

“Well, as expected,” Kai finally spoke, however his voice had lowered itself than intended, because admittedly, even though it really had met his expectation, the adorable panties were still able to surprise him to some extent. Turning his head so he was looking at the smaller’s slightly pinched expression directly, he let out a chuckle of amusement.

 

Yes, he was turned on.

 

“I hate to say this, but eh, you’re so cute when you look scared like this.” He released Ruki’s thin wrist, using the same hand to place it over the nape of the other’s head, pressing against it so his head was nestled under Kai’s chin while the lowered hand slid inside the soft dress to touch the smooth skin against his rough palm, before it dove right into the elastic material covering Ruki’s crotch.

 

“Haa, it’s slightly wet and slick already?” Kai tilted his own head a bit so he could whisper right in Ruki’s ear, his hand working to fondle with the other’s smooth testicles and moving southward to run his thumb over the leaking head as he used his own body to press the smaller male against the wall.

 

Ruki's body gave a small jerk in surprise when Kai actually dared to dip his hand down further. Ruki knew he didn't want this. He also knew that his body shouldn't be responding, but it had a mind of its own and that made Ruki feel so horrible. He felt sick to his stomach and as Kai's hand passed over his body, over his cock and his balls Ruki could feel his body tremble slightly.

 

" _Nn_...." He whimpered, shaking his head where it was pressed underneath Kai's chin and now that his hands were free he attempted to push the brunet's hands away from his body. "Please... _stop_ ," he insisted, digging his nails into the skin of Kai's arm. He didn't want this...he didn't want to be reacting positively to this. He didn't want to be turned on. But he could feel the throb of his cock as Kai toyed with it.

 

But this was no good. He had asked Kai to stop and he didn't, not Ruki knew he had to stop being such a pussy. Planting his palms against Kai's chest, he pushed with all his might, wiggling himself free and giving Kai a good shove until he stumbled back. He tucked his cock back into his underwear properly and pulled his dress down. "Stay the fuck away from me, you disgusting pig." The blond huffed, making his way for the door so he could refuse to ever see Kai again.

 

Kai stared after Ruki, blinking once before he used his fingers of his unstained hand to scratch the back of his head, and he was able to hide a smirk as he looked away for a second and shrugged his shoulders. “Alright, see you tomorrow then.”

 

He gestured for the other to leave his room, shutting the door behind the pissed blond and locking it. But what stopped him from turning around was the growling sound of the tiny puppy between his feet that made him shift his attention downwards.

 

“….You, get out. Follow your owner. Shoo.” Swinging the door back open, he shoved the chihuahua out using one foot and slammed the wooden thing back.

 

Snapping his head around once he was out of the door, he picked up Koron and cradled him as he turned around and swung his foot out, kicking the door. "Don't touch my fucking dog, you fucking dickwad." Ruki cooed at Koron as he wandered away from Kai's room. He couldn't believe he had just been groped! What the fuck? And if he hadn't pulled away Kai would have definitely kept going.

 

Ruki returned to his bathroom to shower, wash off his makeup and wash his hair before changing into his favourite purple babydoll with a pair of short silky shorts underneath.

 

Bare feet padded through the house as Ruki made his way out to the balcony at the very back of the huge place, which overlooked the large backyard. The balcony was dark and Ruki sat himself down on the sunchair that was there. Koron jumped up on the chair and curled up beside him as Ruki pulled his knees up to his chest.

 

"What the hell, Koron?" The blond mumbled, tucking his now flat hair behind his ear. He hated his hair when it was flat like this, but he couldn't have it curled constantly. He also didn't like not wearing his makeup, but once again, he couldn't wear it all the time. He had to let his skin breathe.

 

"What was he even doing?" Ruki sighed, feeling his gut twist. Shaking his head, Ruki sniffed and forced himself not to cry over something so stupid.

 

Where was someone to hug when he needed it?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
